


Post-shift.

by DrennTrev



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood, Trueblood
Genre: Bon Temps, F/M, True Blood Universe - Freeform, trueblood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrennTrev/pseuds/DrennTrev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes I think about how the average people in the TrueBlood universe existed. Even if they had a relationship with a 'supe, maybe one who managed to stay out of all the nonsense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-shift.

The doorknob twisted freely, unlocked in her hand, but that wasn't unusual. He was welcome to come and go as he pleased, both by invitation and they house key she'd given him. It wasn't bad, coming home to someone. He seemed to like waiting up for her, even if he'd sometimes have to go to sleep shortly afterward.

She slipped her flip flops off and dropped the nylon gym bag she used for all her work shit on the floor next to them, clicking the textured aluminum door shut behind her before the screen door slammed back into place.

"Hey darlin'." Ricky smiled at her from where he leaned on the counter. "How was work?"

She winced at the sharp clank of her keys on the glass table when she tossed them down, ears still buzzing from the bass during her shift. "It was alright. Couple regulars came in so we shot the shit for a while. One of 'em brought me the shoes I was talkin' about, so that was nice."

"Good." He held his arm out, motioning that he wanted to hug her, and she obliged his request. It was cool in the trailer and his lips on her forehead were a similar temperature. Anybody else could do that with a cold drink or by sitting in front of the vent. She'd blasted her face with the A/C in her truck before kissing him to demonstrate once and they'd had a good laugh.

He didn't have to do that though, always the ambient temperature of the air around him. And he didn't sweat either, really one of the few things she could honestly say she was jealous of.

"You need to go grocery shopping, you know."

"I know." She rolled her eyes and got her cereal and a bowl out of the cabinet.

"You can't live on spaghetti-o's, cereal, and apples."

"Yeah, but I like to." She laughed when she opened the fridge and found it stocked with real food, all the bricks on the damn food pyramid and all the fancy shit she liked. Next to the big bottle of lemonade and three neat rows of bottled water, rested a couple cases of True Blood. A-Neg and B-Pos.

She pulled a bottle of each and set them on the counter. "They say y'all can't really live on this shit, neither. But you drink it anyway."

He grinned at her as she opened each bottle, loud pops from the pressurized caps clicking in her ears before she filled a mug halfway with each kind and stuck it in the microwave. One minute, twenty-five seconds on high, then stir and let it sit until it was right. They knew how to take care of each other pretty well.

"Can't always take it off you, babe." Cool lips on her temple again, followed by a cool hand on the small of her back, dry and smooth. He took a sip from the mug, turning quickly to look at the tv to hide the little grimace she knew he couldn't help making whenever he drank that shit.

"What are we watchin' tonight?"

Ricky sank down on her couch, sprawling out with her mug, rotating it in his hands to look at the decorations on it. She pressed her lips together so she wouldn't laugh at his mock annoyance.

"You've got two new episodes of The Price Is Right, plus two Sopranos..." he trailed off for a second. "Why do you always give me your damn Beyoncé mug?"

"Same reason you always draw a dick on the mirror when I'm in the shower. 'Cause it's funny." She shuffled around in the kitchen, replacing cereal with a Caesar salad kit.

"I grilled some chicken for that, it's in the foil in the back." He called out over the back of the couch.

"Aw! Thank you, baby." Too damn cute.

When she was all settled next to him, shoveling salad into her mouth, he went through her DVR list and they figure out what to watch first.

"I did wake up like this, so the mug is appropriate."

Her mouth was full but she spoke anyway. "I know that. That's why I always make your drink in it. We got enough time for all the shows?"

Ricky stretched his arms high, groaning before letting one drop around her shoulders. "Yeah. You mind if I sleep here today?"

She squinted at him, motherfucker had a key and an invitation. Since when would she mind if he slept over? "Naw, course not. Not after your ass went out shopping for me. I keep saying you can move in if you want to, you're here all the time anyway. You sure as hell don't need to ask if you can sleep over anymore." She went back to crunching her salad.

"I told you," he sipped from the mug, eyebrows raised. "I'm not moving in until we find a place with more than one parking spot. I hate parking way the hell out in the visitor lot."

Drew Carey greeted them from the TV and she settled against Ricky's arm. "Fine, but I'm gonna get a double-wide."

"Maybe we can rent somewhere that has a community pool." He grinned sideways at her and they clinked their makeshift glasses, her plate against his mug, in a wordless toast.

"I like the way you think."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I typically write [dragon age](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3774589) nonsense, so this is a first.


End file.
